The Space Between
by Pica
Summary: My hopes for the beginning of season 4. This does include spoilers up to the last episode of season 3. Feedback is always appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Battlestar Galactica._

_WARNING: Spoilers to the end of season 3. If you don't want to be spoiled, don't read until after the season finale! Could include anything from season 3._

_Rating: T for now, but may change._

_Characters: Kara, Lee, Sam, Dee, Adama_

_Story follows the show's plot - some AU later. Speculation for season 4.This is what I would love to have happen at the end of the season finale!_

_The Space Between_

_PROLOGUE_

_ "It's really me." _It became a mantra in his head as he landed his viper on the flight deck. Over and over, all he heard were her words. He didn't hear the air controller go through the usual protocol of landing instruction, he was mentally on autopilot. "_It's really me_…"

Lee had his helmet off before his canopy cleared. The ladder appeared a split second before he stepped out of his cockpit. Turning without thought, he backed down the ladder as he tossed his helmet back onto his seat. "_It's really me, it's really me_." He turned and sprinted towards where her viper had landed, she was already receiving a warm welcome from the deck crew and other pilots. "_It's really me_." As he approached, the other revelers turned to monitor his reaction. After weeks of sidelong glances and whispers behind his back, he could only wonder what they were thinking.

He met the outer circle of the crew, instantly by the look on his face, a pathway appeared. She turned and made eye contact with him. "_It's really me_." Without hesitation, Lee enveloped her in a hug that put the reunion on the Astral Queen to shame. He held her tightly for a long moment, then pulled back to look in her eyes. Lee stared, not quite sure what to say. What words could convey the emotions rolling through his soul? Looking into her eyes, no words were spoken as he lifted his hands to either side of her face. His lips touched hers in a searing soulful kiss. Pouring all his emotions into the kiss – the fear, grief, love, and loneliness, Lee slowly remembered they were not alone.

The deck crew had grown silent. Some were staring, others looked uncomfortable and uncertain. Words had not been spoken between the couple in the center of the group. Lee backed away and grabbed her hand.

"Back to work everyone, we have a jump to make." Lee ordered harshly. Amazingly, even though he wasn't in charge anymore, everyone turned to occupy themselves with a task. With her hand firmly encased in his, Lee pulled her along to his quarters. She offered no resistance and asked no questions.

The hatch shut with a deafening click. He still hadn't released her from his grip. It was as if he feared she would disappear the moment he wasn't connected to her in some way. No words had passed between the two. Lee felt his heart thump painfully as he turned to face her. He looked at her whole being. Her face seemed different – calm, content, she lacked the tension and anger - her usual companion.

"Kara…" Lee could barely speak. His hand trembled as he placed it against her cheek. Kara returned the gesture, sensing his turmoil and disbelief.

"It's really me, Lee. I'm here, I didn't die," Kara said softly. Tears had started to gather in the corners of her eyes. This was the best homecoming she could have imagined. The day on the hanger deck when they spoke of all that had happened and all they had become, she had given up. She knew he would never be hers. Now, she had a small flicker of hope that began to grow in her heart.

"What happened…? I don't understand. I saw your viper blow to pieces. How can you be here?"

"I'm not sure I understand the specifics, it's complicated. I followed my destiny and discovered the most unbelievable …" A knock sounded on the hatch.

"Lee, I know you are in there. Unlock this door and let me in." Lee groaned at the sound of his father's voice on the other side of the door. He wanted to be with Kara. Alone. He was fooling himself if he thought it was going to happen, there were questions to be answered. It wasn't everyday that someone returned from the dead.

Lee moved to unlock the hatch and open it. His father was standing in the corridor with six armed marines.

"Admiral, is this necessary?" Lee was angry with the show of force outside of his quarters. He had stepped in front of Kara, shielding her from view outside.

"Lee, you are not in any position to question me at the moment. I've come to retrieve Kara. We need answers as to where she has been and what happened to her." Kara had moved to stand slightly in front of Lee. He still had her hand firmly gripped with in his own. She could feel him tense as he confronted his father. There was more to this than met the eye.

"Sir," Kara saluted the man she loved as a father.

"Kara," Adama simply stated. He didn't return the salute. She was puzzled by his reaction to her. "We need you to come with us."

Kara simply nodded and began to move towards the corridor. She felt a pull on her hand, forgetting that Lee had yet to let go of her.

"She isn't going anywhere without me." Lee stated defensively.

"You are in no position to give a command. Or do you forget you lack not only rank, but your commission. You gave that up remember."

"But it is okay if I go out and risk my life in a viper trying to save your hide." Lee spat back.

"We can talk about this at another time, but she has to come with me now!" Adama stated with quiet fury and authority.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Battlestar Galactica._

_WARNING: Spoilers to the end of season 3. If you don't want to be spoiled, don't read until after the season finale! Could include anything from season 3._

_Rating: T for now, but may change._

_Characters: Kara, Lee, Adama_

_Story follows the show's plot - some AU later. Speculation for season 4. Sorry this is a short chapter. _

_The Space Between_

_CHAPTER 1_

Awkward moments seemed to rule his life nowadays. His life used to have order and a purpose, even during war. But now, he just didn't know. Lee continued to pace the confines of his quarters as his heart raced at an alarming rate. He couldn't remember ever feeling so out of control. The "leader" he was born to be wanted to step outside and begin giving orders, but he had given that up. Now, when he was needed the most, he was in an impossible position.

It tore him apart to let his father take Kara. When he asked where they were going, he received a curt dismissal. It was only after his father threatened to remove him from the ship, Lee had backed down. He had never seen his father more furious, angry, yes, but this was intense. It was obvious the Admiral had been under a serious strain throughout the trial. Lee wasn't sure if there would ever be a time when the space between them would vanish.

As Lee turned he nearly ran into the table for the third time. His anger took over and he turned to punch the door to the storage locker. His heart was still beating faster than ever and he knew what he needed to do. He needed to speak with her, if anyone could make things right, it would be her. The only trouble would be getting to her.

DDDDDDD

Kara knew something was wrong. The Old Man's demeanor and reaction to Lee was completely unexpected. Apparently, she had missed quite a bit during her disappearance. Kara mulled over the fact that Lee wasn't in the military although he had been flying a Viper. Something just wasn't right.

She assumed her "death" had been difficult for the Admiral. He lost not only a pilot, but she knew he cared for her personally as well. Knowing this, Kara was curious as to what would happen next.

For once, she was willing to just let things happen. She was anxious to speak with Lee. Truly, he was the only person she wanted to speak with. She remembered his greeting and smiled to herself. She knew patience now. She understood that all things would happen as they should. The medic had given her an injection into her IV line. He didn't tell her what it was, but she would ask as soon as she saw Doc Cottle. Her eyes began to droop as she heard the conversation between Cottle and the Admiral heat up. She heard words like "cylon, blood, and tested," and knew that she was not going to be trusted. It hurt, but she knew it was for the best. When people return from the "dead" around here, it usually meant they weren't human. As this amusing thought crossed her mind, Kara began to drift. She felt light and relaxed, until she overheard the words "holding cell, as soon as possible." She fought against the sedative, but it was already working strong. She didn't count on this type of homecoming.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Battlestar Galactica._

_WARNING: Spoilers to the end of season 3. If you don't want to be spoiled, don't read until after the season finale! Could include anything from season 3._

_Rating: T for now, but may change._

_Characters: Kara, Lee, Roslin_

_Story follows the show's plot - some AU later. Speculation for season 4. _

_The Space Between_

_CHAPTER 2_

With as much authority and purpose as he could muster, Lee spoke to the marine guard stationed outside of the guest quarters. _Yes, he was here to see the president. No, he did not have an appointment. Yes, it was urgent. What was it in regards to? Well, what excuse could he give?_ Panic took hold for just a moment until Lee calmly stated, "I need to see President Roslin about Dr. Baltar's trial. I don't have an appointment, but she is expecting me." Hopefully, that little lie wouldn't get him tossed out an airlock.

He cooled his heels outside of her quarters waiting patiently for the guard to return. His heart did a flip as the guard appeared and requested that he enter. _Who knew what would happen now_? Well, he was going to take a page out of Kara's book. He wasn't going to over think it. In fact, he planned to fly by the seat of his pants.

DDDD

She had to have been hit by a runaway raptor. It was the only reason she could be feeling this lousy. She tried to move her left arm only to find it restrained to the bedside rail. Her right was in a similar position_. Damn, they just weren't going to make this easy, were they?_ Kara laid her head back on the pillow. _Well, at least they hadn't moved her to a holding cell._ The curtain rustled as Cottle made his way into the small cubicle.

"Well Starbuck, it looks like it is really you. I'd recognize my work anywhere and your knee x-rays match what it says in your file."

"That's great Doc, but when do I get to leave your lovely establishment," Kara replied with a grin.

"That's not up to me to decide. Apparently, my job is to follow orders and not _over think _the situation," Cottle stated with an affronted look. "I'm sure someone will be down here soon. Now that I've verified you are the one and only Starbuck, the Old Man will want some questions answered quickly."

"Hey Doc, in the mean time could I possible get these removed?" Kara held up her arms the whole two inches her restraints would allow.

"Sorry, I can't. They were ordered by the Old Man, that's the part I was told not to over think. I'm sure he'll take them off as soon as you speak with him. Oh, and by the way, you can thank me later for taking an extra long time on my tests. Otherwise you would have awoken in a holding cell."

"Thanks Doc, you're the best. Haven't I told you that before?" Kara quipped.

Cottle made his way through the curtain muttering to himself about sassy, ungrateful officers.

Kara sighed and laid back against the pillow. It figured they just weren't going to make this easy.

DDDD

Normally meeting with the president wouldn't send him into a fit of nerves, but there was too much riding on what would happen in the next few moments. Lee took a deep breath and rounded the corner of the small corridor. Laura was sitting on a small chaise lounge with a blanket wrapped over her legs. It looked like she had just awoken from a nap. Lee mentally calculated how close he was to the nearest air lock. This might be more difficult than he thought.

"Forgive me for not getting up. I was told I had been expecting you, much to my surprise. Would care to elaborate on that Captain Apollo?"

Lee didn't quite know how to respond. In all his previous dealing with her they had been on the same side. He understood and supported her goals. In this, working for Baltar's defense team, he had placed himself directly on the "wrong" side.

"I… I came to talk to you about the last few weeks. Particularly my actions, the reasons I…"

"I think we all heard your reasons when you were on the stand, did we not?" Laura calmly interrupted.

"Yes, but there is more. I meant all those things I said. I support this system. It has to be upheld, even if it means that rodents like Baltar receive a fair trial. And don't forget, Madam President, you were the one that requested I assist with the trial."

Moments passed as Laura stared at Lee. He felt uncomfortable, unsure. Gods, he hated this. He felt like he was 12 again. To fill the silence, he began to speak again, only to be interrupted by Laura.

"Yes, you are correct. I did. I valued your sense of right and wrong. I thought you could keep a level head and monitor the defense council. Never, never in a million years would I have dreamed you would join the defense council. Not only have you let a traitor, a threat to our existence walk away from his crimes unpunished, you have created a media frenzy the likes we haven't seen since the military declared martial law."

"It wasn't my intention."

"It wasn't your intention – to do what? Reveal that my cancer remission has relapsed and I'm leading this fleet under the effects of a hallucinogenic drug or to oppose your father in front of the entire fleet OR to let that piece of traitorous trash walk away!" Laura concluded breathing harshly.

"Madam President, with all due respect, my intention was to simply uphold the system," Lee stated quietly. "To uphold a system that allows you and my father to lead this fleet to Earth. Without our democratic system, there is anarchy. The people needed to see that justice can be found in this chaotic situation we are forced to deal with. I understand the results were not to your liking, but I think we can agree that the situation we are in is to no one's liking. I know you wanted to see Baltar thrown into the nearest airlock, but I think that he will get his punishment anyway. He is an outcast. He can go nowhere. No one wants him around. He will more than likely disappear and we will never know how or why."

"I hope you are right for all our sakes. He is a manipulative and brilliant man. He is capable of bringing disaster to us all," Laura replied quietly.

She looked tired and pale. Lee knew he should not stay much longer. This meeting was taxing her strength. She needed her rest. Apparently, her cancer was more aggressive than she had let on. Reluctantly, Lee continued.

"Madam President, regardless of my actions the past few weeks, I support the leadership of this fleet. I followed my conscious. I knew the system had to be preserved at any cost. And with most battles, there are casualties. I'm sorry that you had to be one of those. I'm sorry I was put into a position that opposed my father. He doubted me, my integrity, and my worth as a soldier when I was trying my best to secure the system that kept both of you in power. I'm sorry you feel that I have failed, but I think I performed the job you intended me to do whether you realize it or not," Lee stated with quiet confidence.

Lee knew regardless of the outcome of this meeting, he had done his best in all aspects during the past few weeks. Emotion had caused his father to say those things about Baltar in front of him. Emotion caused the president to want Baltar's head on a silver platter. She cared for her people. Baltar's presidency was difficult for her because he had failed as a leader. He let his people die.

After a few moments the president stated quietly, "You may be right, Major Adama. I pray to the Gods that you are."

"You can call me Mr. Adama, Madame President, I resigned my commission."

"I can't imagine that lasting for long, Major. There are not enough individuals with your training and talent to let you go. Besides, how else are you to protect the system that keeps me in power?"

Lee looked at Laura with a curious expression. _What could she mean by that statement?_

"Well, I think that is up to the Admiral and right now, I'm not sure I'm on his list of favorite people."

"I will speak to him. I'm sure we can come to some type of agreement. I'll send a message when I am able," Laura replied.

Lee didn't think he was forgiven, but he felt he restored himself somewhat in the president's eyes. He made a move to leave, but the president spoke before he was able.

"Is that all you came here for, Major?" Laura inquired.

"Actually no, there is one more thing, I'm sure you are aware Kara, I mean Captain Thrace has returned. I am concerned in regard to her welfare. The Admiral took her away with six armed marines. I'm not sure it was necessary. She is no threat to the fleet," Lee quickly stated.

"As you mention before sometimes there are casualties when we protect the system. I'm sure once the Admiral has determined there is no threat she will be released." Laura replied matter of factly.

"I would like to see her and determine if she is well." Lee knew he was pushing his luck, but this was important. He needed to see Kara.

"Very well, Captain Thrace has always served us well, I'm sure I can allow this small request. Could you hand me that letterhead over there?"

As quickly as he handed the paper to the president, she scribbled out an order allowing him access to Captain Thrace. A quick word of thank you and with paper in hand, Lee made his way down the causeway. He went back to his quarters to change out of his suit.

He then made his way down to the life station hoping that was where they were holding Kara. He couldn't wait to see her again.

DDDD

Kara had begun to doze again. Waking with a start when the curtain was forcefully pulled aside, Kara cursed in her head. _Damn, the Doc sure knew how to mix up a cocktail._ She blinked and looked at the intruder. Colonel Tigh. _Well, what made her think that her return would be easy?_

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Battlestar Galactica._

_WARNING: Spoilers to the end of season 3. If you don't want to be spoiled, don't read until after the season finale! Could include anything from season 3._

_Rating: T for now, but may change._

_Characters: Kara, Lee, Adama, Tigh_

_Story follows the show's plot - some AU later. Speculation for season 4. _

_The Space Between_

_CHAPTER 3_

His hands felt clammy and sticky as he opened the hatch to the life station. Sweat beaded his brow from his sprint down the causeway. Gods, he couldn't believe it. He was really going to see her again. She was alive and she was here. His heart sped up to its previous anxious pace.

As Lee entered the life station he noticed a few things that put his guard up. The only sound he heard was the steady beep of the life saving equipment. The life station was never this quiet. Turning the corner he found the two guards at their post. He assumed this was where he would find Kara. As he approached the guards and drew out the order from the president, he heard and unexpected voice.

"Now, are you going to cooperate… or do you need another..."

_**Tigh.**_

That fraking bastard! Kara was in danger, he could feel will every fiber of his being. He should have fought harder to stay with her. Without thinking Lee rushed towards the curtain. Anger poured through his soul like molten tylium. The guards made a move to subdue his efforts, but they were no match for the blind fury that consumed him. Lee shoved the guard on the right into a metal storage locker. Knocking the large man unconscious from the momentum of his weight, a hit from behind reminded Lee to turn around and deal with the other marine. Sweeping his leg around, he brought the large marine down by hyper extending the large man's knee. With both men down, Lee proceeded to crash through the fabric barrier.

Shock and absolute rage made Lee see a haze as red as the blood which trickled from the corner of her mouth. She was restrained with no defense against the sadistic anger of the XO. What little respect Lee had for the drunken bastard vanished as he moved toward his position. Tigh's face showed stunned and enraged shock as Lee grabbed him by the collar and forearm. He spun Tigh around caused him to wobble. Lee took opportunity to plant a right hook dead center in Tigh's face. Lee was satisfied to see blood begin to pour from Tigh's nose.

Grabbing his nose in pain, Tigh yelled furiously, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Colonel, you have no right, no right to interrogate Captain Trace in this manner. Who gave the order… my father, somehow I doubt that."

"This is none of your business, you_, you civilian_." Tigh sneered. "This is a military matter. You weren't fit to wear the uniform and when I'm finished, you won't be fit to walk free."

Tigh straightened and walked out to inform the Admiral of Lee's actions.

Lee knew his moments with Kara may be numbered. The XO didn't order the marine guard to remove him as he stormed out of the Life station, but it was only a matter of time.

Instantly, he reached for the restraints and removed them carefully. A pain moved through him as he saw how red and irritated her wrists had become. This was completely uncalled for and his anger roiled anew.

Kara stared at Lee as he gently removed her bonds. She didn't quite know what to say. Was a "thank you" appropriate? She had so many thoughts rolling through her mind; she did know where to start.

Laying her hands tenderly in her lap, Lee looked up to meet her clear green eyes.

Gods he missed those eyes, whether they were shooting sparks as she disciplined an idiot nugget or glowing in laughter at a triad game, he didn't care, he loved those eyes. Lee was stunned. Now that the moment was here and he didn't have a moment to waste, he did know what to say. Moment ticked by as they stared and one another.

Anxious to do or say something, Lee reached and picked up a cloth from the small surgical table. He leaned to clear the blood from Kara's lip. It had stopped bleeding, but he wiped away the violent evidence. Kara's eyes followed his movements. As he laid the cloth aside their eyes once again found each other. Lee reached for her hand and entwined their fingers in her lap.

Kara smiled gently and lowered her eyes to her lap. Lee took a deep breath and brushed her hair gently from her forehead. It was time to talk.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Battlestar Galactica._

_WARNING: Spoilers to the end of season 3. _

_Rating: T for now, but may change. language_

_Characters: Kara, Lee, Adama, Tigh, Laura_

_Story follows the show's plot - some AU later. Speculation for season 4. _

_The Space Between_

_CHAPTER 4_

Saul Tigh stalked out of the Life station, he was livid, furious over what had just transpired. How dare that sorry excuse for a man interrupt him? If truth be told, Saul was angrier with himself, he knew his actions would be reported to the Old Man. It was true he was interrogating her "unofficially," but his newest discovery before this latest Cylon attack had him scared shitless. He had to pull himself together and quit making rash decisions and wild accusations, but he had to know if Captain Thrace was a Cylon. He decided it had been worth the risk. Saul knew the Admiral would not be happy with him over this episode, but he was relying on the fact that the son was no longer in good standing with the Old Man. Hopefully, that would be the card that gave him full colors over the biggest turncoat in the fleet. He sneered with pleasure as he turned the corner toward CIC.

ooooooo

Both individuals were lost in thought as they stared at their entwined fingers, both unable to believe this was truly happening.

"I never thought I would touch you again. Never hold you, talk to you, or fight with you again," Lee stated quietly with a smile softening his worried features.

"You should know by now it takes more than my Viper exploding to keep me down," Kara returned his smile.

"Yeah, you have more lives than a cat, Kara Thrace," he teased, punctuating the statement with a quick kiss he couldn't resist stealing.

After and awkward moment of silence Kara questioned softly, "What is going on? Why was Tigh so violent, why was your dad so cold, what have I missed?"

Lee looked deep into her eyes, Kara looked different, vulnerable and soft, no not weak, perhaps open would be a better description. He didn't know quite where to begin. She had missed so many things while she had been gone. There were things he didn't want to tell her – how hard it had been to post her picture on the wall, Anders and his harem, and a few other small things he thought would bother her. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew his actions must be confusing for her. For all she knew, he was still married to Dee. He was, but not for long. She had started divorce proceeding two days ago and he was not putting up a fight, frankly he just didn't care anymore. He realized his mistake now. He should never have let Kara go when she came back to him. Even married to other people, they still belonged together, he knew this deep in his soul.

"Well…" Lee started lamely. He cleared his throat and continued, "I'm not quite sure where to begin. A lot has happened, it's a long story, do you think you're up to it?"

"Yes… why don't you hop up here and tell me, it isn't like I'm going anywhere anytime soon," Kara scooted over to the far side of the medical cot, patting the empty space she created.

Lee smiled, there was nothing he wanted more than to hold her for as long as possible. He hitched his lower half onto the cot next to Kara and stretched out his legs next to hers. She sat forward as he placed his left arm behind her and proceeded to hold her tight against his side. She laid her head gently on his shoulder and found a comfortable position. She felt soft and feminine in his arms, it caused a protective surge through his body. In this small curtained area of the Life station, Lee let the outside world fall away and he focused on the one person who mattered most to him. After a moment, Lee slowly began to tell her all of what she had missed.

"Wh…when you died…when we thought you were dead, it was quite a blow to the crew. I don't think you realize the huge role you played in their lives Kara, _especially_, mine." Pausing and taking a deep breath, Lee proceeded, "Kara, I have to tell you…I'm sorry so sorry, I should never have let you fly," Lee reached across for her other arm and pulled her as snug as possible against his side. Holding her tightly, he nestled his face into the top of her hair. Breathing deeply and placing a kiss on her hair, he tried to relax and enjoy the moment. He couldn't get close enough to her. Lee feared what could happen if she left his sight, he never wanted to lose her again.

Kara freed her hand and placed it to cup his face. She wanted to comfort him and take away the pain he felt. She turned and angled her head to look into his troubled eyes. "It's okay Lee, we can't change what we are destined to do. I knew I had to go into that storm. But tell me more, I don't want to think about the other just yet."

Lee couldn't help but comply with her request even though he was more than anxious to find out her story. "A few days after your memorial service, it was time to begin Baltar's trial. The president requested that I help with his security. At first I was reluctant, I didn't want to be anywhere near that bastard, but somehow, I found myself assisting his defense council. I alienated myself from everyone that mattered. My father… my father questioned my honor as a man and as an officer, so I resigned my commission. We haven't been on good terms since."

Kara ached with the pain she knew their rift had caused Lee. The two men had grown closer and she hated to see them at odds again. "Well, that explains the hostility," Kara stated. "Go ahead, tell me more."

Gods, he didn't want to broach this subject, but it was inevitable. "Sam joined the military." When she didn't respond, he continued, "He's in the current basic flight class, I think he's slated for Raptors, but I can't be sure, I'm kind of out of the loop. He mourned you Kara. Your death really distressed him. He was convinced you were still alive, you were too lucky to die, and that you had a destiny to fulfill. One day he took a dive off of one of the Vipers and injured his leg. He's okay now, but he has to take it easy on his leg."

Kara spoke quietly, "It was a mistake."

"Well, I think he knows that now, but he was drunk and grieving, he didn't care what he was doing." Lee could have kicked himself, he sounded like he was defending the guy.

"No, you don't understand, my marriage, leaving you that morning on New Caprica, it was a mistake."

"Kara, we've talked about this, it's okay."

"It will be okay now, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, now it will be okay." Lee smiled as he said the words he believed with all his heart. They stayed this way for a long time. Lee was no longer keeping track of the time. They had created a world all their own in that small cubicle. She listened as he told her the rest. He spoke about Dee and her defection. How that made him feel, how his father made him feel, and how working on this trial had made him feel. He told her about his grief and loneliness, how he felt that it would consume him. For the most part she remained quiet, she interjected a few words here and there. She preferred to hear his voice as well as his steady heartbeat beneath her ear. His hand occasionally strayed to her head and he would run his fingers through her silken hair. She warned him that she would fall asleep if he didn't stop, but that didn't stop him.

After a while, Lee ran out of stories. Kara's steady breathing and relaxed form told him she was sleeping. He smiled, he didn't care. He wasn't going anywhere, there was no place else he'd rather be, so he decided that maybe she had the right idea. He rested his head against the pillow and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for sleep to invade and he was sleeping the best sleep he'd had in weeks. And this was how the Admiral found the two of them a short time later.

TBC

Happy Reviews more updates  Review if you wish.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Battlestar Galactica._

_WARNING: Spoilers to the end of season 3. _

_Rating: T for now, but may change. language_

_Characters: Kara, Lee, Adama, Tigh, Laura_

_Story follows the show's plot - some AU later. Speculation for season 4. _

_Author's note: This chapter took me a while, I'm not thrilled with it. It is what it is. Any feedback is greatly appreciated. _

_The Space Between_

_CHAPTER 5_

_He witnesses the violent explosion of her viper and knows, he knows she is gone. In the blink of an eye, his life changes forever. His father's voice echoing with terror in his head, "Lee, do you have her in sight, can you see her?"_

"_Negative, she…she went in…….. she went in..." he is barely able to speak as he responds to the desperate voice in his ear. He feels his body seize, he isn't able to draw breath, it feels as if the weight of a Raptor is sitting on his chest. He knows he has to pull out of there unless he wishes to follow her to a fiery end. For a moment temptation beckons that he follow her, but his will to live rebels. If only he could only go back, she would still be here, to laugh with, tease, and love. Guilt weighs heavily as he replays the last moment of her life. He yells her name, ordering her to pull up, but she doesn't listen. She wants him to let her go. Impossible. Did she know she asks the impossible? _

A soft touch on his face woke him. He was covered in a film of cold sweat and his heart was racing.

"Kara?"

"I'm here, I'm here, you were dreaming," she said softly. There was a look of sadness clouding her eyes as if she knew his dream was about her. She didn't like or want to cause him fear or pain, but she had, this destiny of hers only seemed to hurt the ones she loved. "What happened, you were upset in your dream?"

Taking a deep breath, Lee just stared at her. He took a moment to take in their surroundings, the eerie quiet and drab décor of the life station, he was still a bit shaken from the nightmare. Collecting himself with another deep breath, he laid his head back on the pillow next to her and stared at the ceiling. "I've relived the moment we thought you died a million times, every night since then. I can't get rid of the image, it's etched in my memory forever."

Kara began rubbing slow circles on his chest, trying to offer any comfort she could, Kara kissed his jaw line gently. The pain she had caused him tore at her heart. Sitting in the hanger deck on that fateful day all she wanted was for him to be happy, but she had failed. Maybe there was still a chance, she spoke softly, "Well, I'm here now and I don't plan on going anywhere." She smiled at him, willing him to look in her eyes again. When he didn't comply, she reached and brought his head down to face her, "I'm here Lee, I'm not going anywhere, I promise, and when I say I'm going to do something, I do it."

Lee ran his free hand through his hair, Gods, he wished he could believe that to be true, but life with Kara was anything but predictable. He leaned forward and softly kissed her on the forehead. Looking at his watch he realized they had slept for nearly four hours. Odd they hadn't been disturbed, he wondered why Tigh hadn't returned to cart him off to the brig or why his father hadn't returned to question Kara. Gently, he untangled their bodies and sat on the edge of the bed. His body felt a chill at the loss of her body heat. Kara, too sat up with her legs crossed in the middle of the bed and rubbed her eyes. She was yawning loudly as Lee noticed an envelope perched against the water pitcher, it simply read "Lee."

Curious as to what the message was about, Lee reached and grabbed the envelope, and immediately tore the flap open. What he read shocked him. Kara now realizing Lee's interest in something leaned around to see what he held.

"What's that?"

"You aren't going to believe it, but it's from the Admiral. He asks that we both meet with him in his quarters at 20:00. I wonder what he wants."

"Well, I know what he wants from me, but I wonder what this means for you. I can meet with him alone, you don't have to come, Lee. I'll explain what Tigh did," Kara rushed quickly as she grabbed his shoulder and squeezed.

Lee reached for his shoulder and covered her hand that lay there. "No, I'm going with you. I'm not letting you out of my sight. Plus, it's time the Old Man and I finally had it out. I can't say I'm looking forward to it, but I do want to get it over with. Come on, lazy bones, we have just enough time for a shower and a change of clothes." Grabbing her hand he, helped her off of the bed and into a robe. They walked hand in hand back to his quarters. Lee thought the lack of guard might be a positive sign, but with his father one never knew quite what to expect.

oooooo

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, thank the Gods her personal things where still in storage, they were both standing in front of the Admirals quarters waiting for the guard to announce their arrival. They walked in hand and hand, united against whatever may befall them in the next few moments.

Kara delivered a salute while Lee stood there silently.

"At ease, Captain," the Admiral returned after his salute.

He stared at her for a moment, making the room tense with anxiety. She squirmed under his sharp gaze. After a moment relief flooded her mind as, he stepped forward to envelope her in a big hug. "Please don't ever do that again, I'm not sure this old ticker can handle it again,' the Admiral said gruffly. "First, I want to apologize for your welcome. Kara, I hope you understand. We had to take precautions. Our world is not as predictable as we once found it." The Admiral had stepped back, but kept his hands on her upper arms as if he was afraid to let go.

The anger was broiling inside of Lee. He had to clench his hands to keep from striking out. He wanted to yell – yell about Tigh, the restraints, and the anxiety they had caused Kara. He knew this would get him nowhere so he stayed silent and waited for his moment.

"Please come in and have a seat."

Lee and Kara moved together to the couch lining the far wall of the Admiral's quarters. Sitting uneasily, they waited for the Admiral in seat himself. The Admiral reached for a glass of water and took a small sip, he cleared his throat, and with a deep breath began. For the first time as Lee looked at his father, he looked old, worn, ready to give up the fight.

"I've had some time to think, to reflect, and question events that have occurred recently. As much as I hate to admit it, I am human and I am flawed. Sharon reminded me of this point shortly after the Pegasus appeared. I remember thinking during the decommissioning ceremony about Zak and how his death affected me and my relationships. I never questioned what happened or my role in what had happened until we spoke again before the ceremony. My speech wasn't the one I had prepared, but I spoke from the heart. I realized seeing you again, Lee that I had let Zak's death come between us. I hadn't let you realize I was human. I hadn't looked at myself and wondered if I was the cause of the problem. This war has taken a heavy toll on all of us emotionally, as a leader you cannot always second guess yourself. You have to make tough choices and give orders that could cause the death of many. I've done the best I could under the circumstances, but it doesn't mean I don't have regrets. Lee, you and I have always disagreed on many topics. It doesn't make either of us right or wrong, just different. When Baltar's trial was in progress, you and I were both in a difficult position. I said things that under normal circumstances that I would have thought about first, but I was tired and angry. I let emotion rule my choices and decisions. I'm hoping you will consider returning to your position within the military. I can't do this without you. The people of the colonies need your experience and wisdom to make it to Earth."

Lee was dumbfounded. He wasn't sure how to respond. His anger at his father's lack of faith pushed him farther than he had been before. Silence ruled as the occupants of the room sat in quiet contemplation. Lee took a moment to collect his thoughts before answering.

"I know commanding is not easy, my time on the Pegasus proved that lesson to me repeatedly. But, I think you forgot that command is about people. You forgot that I was a person and you only saw me as an object of defiance. It angered you that your own flesh and blood could see an opposing view. I know I've made mistakes, but I didn't deserve your contempt," Lee stated firmly.

"I agree. I have no excuse, but to say that I am sorry. I forgot command was about people. I focused all of my anger and pain on one person and your connection to that person made you a casualty of my wrath," the Admiral stated frankly. "I'm not certain that I will never make this same mistake, but I have learned from this experience. I'm not going to request your answer right away, think about it, but know that I need you, the president needs you, and the fleet needs you. We have all made mistakes as you stated in your testimony, but many of those have been forgiven. I hope you will consider it."

Lee was feeling overwhelmed. Kara sensed his struggle and reached to take his hand in hers as it laid clenched and white knuckled on the couch next to her.

"I'll think about it, but I'm not making any promises," said Lee.

"That's all I'm asking for. As for you, young lady, I'm sure you have quite an adventure to tell us about, but I'm going to ask for that story tomorrow if that is okay with you. The president wants to hear it and I'm sure you don't want to repeat it more than once. Could we agree to meet at 08:00 for the debriefing?"

Kara nodded her head in agreement, "That is fine with me. Can Lee join me?"

"If it is okay with you I see no problem with that."

"Admiral, can I meet with you alone at 07:30? There are a few things I wish to discuss privately."

"I'll see you then. Kara, I have bunk for you in the pilot's bunk room."

Lee interrupted as they walked towards the hatch, "You needn't bother, she'll be staying with me." Lee didn't want her out of his sight and he didn't care what anyone else thought. He didn't even give the Admiral a chance to respond as he pulled her out of the hatch and walked swiftly down the corridor.

Kara was a little stunned as they walked out of the Admiral's quarters. She didn't expect Lee to be so protective. She wasn't complaining, it was nice to feel safe. That on top of the fact the meeting did not go as she expected left her feeling unbalanced. She stayed quiet as they walked down the corridor, sensing Lee's desire to focus on his private thoughts. He still had her hand and she smiled as they rounded a corner.

Just as she was trying to regain her mental balance, the most unexpected occurred. Her smiled fell away as she heard the familiar voice of her husband say her name.

"Kara?" Sam said quietly.

"Sam…..?" Kara returned, wishing she had more time before this encounter.

TBC


End file.
